


it's called spider solidarity, honey

by spiderboyneedsahug



Series: Baby Avenger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hugs, Mama Spider, Mama spider Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, baby spider, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyneedsahug/pseuds/spiderboyneedsahug
Summary: Tony isn't the only Avenger with a soft spot for Peter. After all, Natasha is a spider, too.





	it's called spider solidarity, honey

**Author's Note:**

> I just... love mama spider Nat. A lot. And I haven't seen enough of it for the MCU. So here you go, boom. Super small, cute little thing!

“I swear, I’m-” Peter pauses before sneezing sharply twice into the crook of his elbow, “-fine. I’m fine.”

Natasha raises her eyebrow. Looking Peter over shows that he is, in fact, not fine. His red-flushed nose and cheeks make it pretty obvious he’s coming down with something. He’s just lucky that Tony isn’t around, because Natasha knows that he would  _not_  be having this. There’s plenty of photographic evidence in the compound to show that as soon as Peter says he feels even  _slightly_  off of  his usual 100%, he gets swarmed with blankets and bad movies. Natasha isn’t Tony, though.  _Tony_  is an overprotective papa bear to Peter.

Natasha is Peter’s  _mama spider_. There’s a difference. 

“I really don’t think you are. Come here, sit down. You’re not patrolling today.” She’s never been good with being soothing. She’s never really had any cause to be gentle with anyone before the Avengers, and even then… Peter is different though. There’s just something about Peter that makes being maternal easy. Despite looking like he wants to protest, Peter does sit down next to her.

“But I can’t  _not_  patrol-” Even his protesting movements are slowed. Usually, Peter is all sharp movements and finesse. Right now? His arms, which are pretty much the most expressive parts of his body, hardly move. Peter must be  _exhausted_ , then.

“Think of it this way, маленький паук. You go on patrol, and you get worse. Suddenly, you can’t see straight anymore and every movement hurts. Then you’ll have Tony, your Aunt and the rest of us keeping you here.” Not even Spider-Man can fight everyone off, and by the way Peter slumps over is anything to go by, he knows this too. Natasha smiles slightly, and tugs a blanket over Peter. They’re just lucky Tony keeps blankets stashed all over the compound (although there is a significantly higher concentration of them in the common room).

“Alright. Just-” Peter is cut off by an impressive yawn, ”-make sure Mr. Stark doesn’t have a fit. I really don’t want to wake up in the medical wing again.”

Natasha frowns. “That happened because you were running a fever of 106 Fahrenheit and decided to not tell anyone until you collapsed into his arms.” That had been a learning experience into just how much the great Tony Stark cared about Peter. He didn’t sleep for  _days_  afterwards, tending to Peter’s every need.

Peter hums. “Mm. Can’t hear you, I’m sleepin’.”

Natasha laughs softly and starts to run her hands through Peter’s curls. She’s seen Tony do this before, usually when Peter is too stressed to calm down, and it works like a charm. Peter’s asleep within seconds.

“Have a good sleep, Peter. The world can wait until you’re better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I will be going deeper into their spider parent relationship in other fics, but this? Just an indulgent little thing.
> 
> Feel free to drop fic prompts into my tumblr under spiderboyneedsahug!


End file.
